


Baila lento, corazón

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Gay Love Story, Christmas Fluff, Español | Spanish, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Los Barnes organizan una cena navideña, muy especial.(AU. Stucky)[Participando en el Minireto "¡En las fiestas!" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón" en Fanfiction.net]¡Feliz Navidad! :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Baila lento, corazón

**'Baila lento, corazón'**

— _Capitulo único_

Rebecca permanece con esa sonrisa torcida, logrando que un diminuto hoyuelo se descubra en su mejilla izquierda. Es casi imposible de ignorar, si conoce la verdad detrás del gesto y contempla los eventos recientes.

Primero, es veinticuatro de Diciembre, la nieve está azotando las ventanas y la abuela Dorothy, trajo licor casero para elevar el espíritu. Luego está todo el resto de los Barnes, que son más sutiles que Rebecca con sus muecas.

Bueno, James Barnes quiere creer que hay un poco de cordura y nadie más que su hermana menor, luce con un plan que grita vergüenza por todos lados.

Él debe creerlo, porque de otra forma sacaría a la pequeña familia de Steve, por la misma ventana del comedor y los llevaría a la cena prometida, donde nadie le diera sonrisas torcidas. O licor casero.

Pero ahora sabe, que eso nunca pasará.

Los Barnes prácticamente han adoptado a los Rogers y ni la ira divina, podría conseguir que fueran arrancados de la cálida mesa navideña.

Bucky cree que puede estar haciendo un espectáculo, sonriendo tontamente sobre la sidra caliente y mirando directo a su amigo. Rebecca sólo hace más profundo su hoyuelo y tararea el villancico, que el tío Frank puso en el estéreo.

La señora Rogers, luce muy hermosa con el cabello recogido en un moño suave, mientras asiente a la charla con su padre, sobre mejorar el sistema de transporte. A su lado, en el gran sofá rojizo, Winnifred Barnes da cabezazos de sueño. Su madre se niega a dormir tan temprano.

Bucky mantiene un ojo sobre Natasha. La hermana de Steve, puede barrer la habitación completa con su mirada verde, su aura de protección a veces logra asustarlo. Pero la encuentra relajada, con la abuela Dorothy mientras murmuran palabras en ruso que no entiende del todo.

Es un ambiente suave, cálido y Bucky siente enrojecer las mejillas por el simple hecho de haber sido valiente, para que todos en esa habitación pasaran una dulce navidad.

—¿Realmente lo disfrutas, cierto?

Steve Rogers, se inclina a su lado. Lleva un suéter enorme y de punto arroz, en un tono rojo que hace que sus ojos azules resalten. Tiene la adorable nariz torcida, los labios rosados y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Buck, murmurando.

— _Gracias._

Hay mucho en esa palabra. Bucky no cree que merezca tanto, así que pasa con cuidado la mano biónica, por la cintura de Steve.

La sidra hace que se sienta más ligero, quizás la luz de la chimenea y las bombillas del árbol ayuden, disimulando su nerviosismo. Desea hacer las cosas correctas.

—Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, Stevie. No tienes que agradecérmelo.

Y se inclina, un poco. Un poco hasta apoyar su cabeza contra el cabello rubio, y oír el pequeño suspiro de Steve.

—¿Bailarías conmigo?

Buck siente que el aliento lo abandona. Y la mano en la cintura pequeña, se aprieta antes de querer retirarse.

—¿Qué dices, Buck? ¿Bailas conmigo?

Steve gira, sus ojos azules firmes. Esa chispa de resolución, como si nada en el universo le impidiera tener esa pieza con él. Con él, de todas las personas.

Entonces Bucky Barnes olvida al resto de la familia, incluso el llamado del Tío Frank para que despejen la pista improvisada.

—Claro que si, _punk_. Tienes todos mis bailes, si los quieres.

—Me alegra saberlo, idiota.

El vaso de sidra desaparece de su mano, Rebecca tan sutil inesperadamente.

Y Buck se encuentra frente a Steve, tomando su figura delicada y feroz. Comienzan casi con timidez, pero con el latido bajo la punta de sus dedos.

Es un baile lento.

Un inicio.

•FIN•

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy contenta con este pequeño reto, porque lo complete en tiempo y en buenos términos... ¡Y porque hace mucho que quería tener a Stevie aquí! Elegí, 'Vísperas de Navidad' en el Fandom Marvel. Justo en el limite del reto: 600 palabras.  
> Espero que les gustara. Y si no me leen antes, les deseo una preciosa y muy Feliz Navidad :3
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
